A night at the Bronze
by kittenandtaralover
Summary: Willow and Tara head to the Bronze for a night of fun


The day went by quickly but as soon as Willow got home from school she blurted out

"Oh my god, I'm gay."

Buffy who had been walking down the stairs at that time stopped and stared at Willow

"Will, are you ok?"

Buffy managed to say as Dawn poked her head out of her room door as Willow clasped her hands over her mouth and Willow nodded hurrying up the stairs and into her room

"Buff, did Willow just say she was gay?"

Buffy turned around slowly and looked at Willows door with a confused look on her face

"I…….I think so."

Willow started ripping through her closet to find the perfect outfit for the night and then when she found it she laid it out perfectly on the bed she rushed out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen and she looked for the quickest thing to eat

"Hey Will, did you just say you were gay?"

Dawn came into the kitchen with a confused look on her face and Willow turned around and stopped what she was doing

"Hey Dawnie, yes I did."

Willow walked slowly out of the room as Buffy came in. She looked up at the clock and it said 7:00

"I'm going to be late."

Willow ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready and then when she finished she ran down the stairs and opened up the door

"Buff, Dawnie, I'm going to the Bronze I'll be back later."

Willow grabbed her coat and shot out the door and started walking to the college her hands in the pockets of her jackets. While Willow was on her way to Stevenson Hall, Tara was in her dorm getting ready. Willow had arrived to the college campus and she started walking to Stevenson Hall. Tara grabbed her black leather jacket and walked out of her dorm and down the hall and out the entrance and down the steps. She sat down on the bottom step as she watched people going up and down the steps she glanced down the path leading from the steps she saw Willow and she immediately stood up and smiled

"H-Hi Willow."

Willow walked up to Tara and smiled

"Hi Tara, are you ready to go?"

Tara nodded and so Willow and Tara started off towards the Bronze after walking and talking for a while, Willow and Tara had finally reached the Bronze they walked in as a wave of music hit them unexpectedly. They walked over to the bar and sat down on a couple of stools. The bartender came up and gave Willow and Tara a strange look.

"Well girls, what'll it be?"

Willow and Tara exchanged glances

"We won't be having anything."

Willow turned and glanced down the bar only to see Buffy sitting at the end of the bar

"Tara, I'll be back."

Willow walked to where Buffy was

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey Will just thought I might join you."

"Well if you want you can come on over."

Willow walked back over to Tara and sat down. Buffy followed Willow and stood there and looked at Tara

"Hi I'm Buff……"

Willow cut Buffy short and then glanced at Buffy and then to Tara

"This is Buffy, hey Tara do you want to maybe dance?"

Willow's eyes filled with hope as the question was asked

"Yea sure I would love to."

Willow took Tara's hand and lead her out to the dance floor. Willow now getting nervous started to dance like she would have with Oz she let her body flow with the sound of the music. Tara also very nervous just let her body movements flow in time with the beats of the music. They had dance for about fifteen minutes and decided to stop and sit down. They sat down on a couch Willow looked at Tara and smiled. Tara looked up at a clock and then looked to Willow

"I really should get going I have an exam tomorrow."

Tara stood up as did Willow they walked out of the Bronze and around the streets of Sunnydale until the reached the college. They continued walking and they arrived at Stevenson Hall.

"Well here we are."

"Yea, well I had a great time. See you tomorrow?"

Willow leaned in and kissed Tara on the lips and she got a rush sent throughout her whole body then she pulled away and started to walk away then she stopped and turned around

"Yea, see you tomorrow."

Willow turned back around and headed back to the Summers house. She finally reach the house and walked inside and she started up the stairs

"I am so gay. God isn't she great"

Willow walked into her bedroom and fell onto her bed think of nothing but the night.


End file.
